Dragonball Afterlife
by Tepheris
Summary: Takes place in Age 1967. When Cell absorbs energy from the Soul Cleansing Machine, dimensions are ripped apart. It will take the help of beings from Black Butler, Elfen Lied, Phi Brain: Kami no Puzzle, One Piece, Homestuck, and maybe even more to stop the transformed Cell. Large sections of this story started as an RP. IMPORTANT: Follow this story, the Cross Over category changes!
1. Prologue and Character Introductions

Sarcastic Disclaimer: Oh yes, I own the rights to Dragonball, Dragonball Z Abridged, One Piece, Elfen Leid, Phi Brain, Black Buttler, Homestuck, History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi, Yu Yu Hakushou and Yu Yu Hakusho Abridged, and other copyrighted material that may appear in this story. It's weird why this is being posted in a place for fanfiction instead of being available in manga, webcomic, or video format.

Non-sarcastic Disclaimer: The story you are about to read started as an RP in the Stories forum on the Apple iDevice app Monster Kingdom. All of the participants in the RP have been notified that I intended on publishing this on places like and gave their consent.

Dragonball Age: 1967

It started out like a normal day, at least for King Yemma. Sitting at his prized desk of mahogany from the Melchior 7 System, judging souls, same old same old. But then, an alarm at King Yemma's desk beeped. The giant ogre smiled.

"Finally, it's my scheduled vacation time!"

By using his desk of mahogany to warp the fabric of the universe, King Yemma left on a well deserved break from his tireless and tedious job. But since there still had to be someone to judge the dead, one of King Yemma's kids found himself forced to take up his father's job.

Prince Enma was just as capable of judging souls as his father, but he just hadn't been paying much attention to what was going on in the events that took place in Dragonball canon. So when a certain someone was up for parole review, Enma didn't know about the inmate's history, just that he had been a model inmate for the past 500 years.

"So dude, it says here that you're up for consideration for being reincarnated."

"I appreciate that very much. Truly. However, I'm content to stay how I am right now." Cell said humbly.

"You'd rather stay in the Home For Infinite Loosers than be reincarnated? But the record here says you've been given off nothing but good vibes for quite some time, man. You even help out with keeping the other inmates under control. I understand it doesn't make you very popular."

"You make me sound like some sort of sage. Don't give me so much credit, I help out for entirely selfish reasons. I just don't like my training being interrupted by being locked up because the staff can't handle both the existing inmates and some rowdy newcomer."

"There must be something that can be done for you."

The android stroked his chin in feigned consideration. "Well, there is ONE thing."

"Like, what would that be?"

"It's just that, I've been here for over a millennium, but I've never been given the grand tour. There are things I hear ogres talking about, but haven't ever seen. Things like… the Soul Cleansing Machine."

"Like, groovy, that can totally be arranged, dude."

"Excellent."

Once he was in the same room as the Soul Cleansing Machine, Cell made his move quickly and with surgical precision.

"Solar Flare!" Cell exclaimed, spreading his fingers over his eyes. A blinding light emitted from the android, assailing the eyes of the ogres with a sensation like spying Dodoria in a bikini.

While the guards were blinded, Cell crafted a Cell Jr. to his exact specifications, while he himself hid in the shadows. The guards chased after the Cell Jr. decoy, leaving the real Cell alone with the Soul Cleansing Machine, with tanks full of evil energies purged from trillions of souls.

"I have waited so long for this, so very long." Cell said with a grin.

Cell absorbed the evil energies through his tail, power surging through him. It took hours for him to absorb every last drop.

"My word, this is amazing! I feel incredible! I am no longer fit to be called Cell, from henceforth I shall be known as Nucleus-sama! FEAR ME!" the transformed being bellowed.

With his new found power and abilities, Nucleus left the Home For Infinite Losers and entered the world of the living as easily as taking a walk in a park. He took in a deep breath.

"Ahhh, love that fresh air. Now, what should I do first? I know, I think I'll remake this little planet I'm on to suit my own tastes."

Nucleus turned his eyes towards a mountain and warped it with his mind into a solid gold statue of himself.

"Ah yes, that looks better. This is going to be fun."

Nucleus skewed a fruit from a nearby tree on his tail to eat care-freely as he blasted a Beppa-seijin he saw off in the distance.

"Such an ugly species, they aren't even worthy of being on the same planet as Nucleus-sama."

That would set the mood for Nucleus' reign of terror.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

- Cast -

Name: Lenom

Race: Citru-seijin (sentient humanoid plant species with the ability to gain the abilities of any plant they ingest)

Gender: Stamen(Male)

Appearance: Spiky Leaf-like hair (or more accurately hair-like leaves) Lime-green skin, a few inches short of six feet tall. Wears a purple Katchin chest-plate, arm-guards, knee pads, and boots that each weigh many tons. White Kevlar-like material covers his legs and arms. Thick MAHOGANY bark covers his ears and part of his face like long sideburns. Laser lemon eyes with pupils that sometimes look like a kaleidoscope when he is in a state of extreme concentration. To see Lenom, go to  art/Lenom-DBZ-FC-Budokai-Registration-352365174

Age: 97 at death (25 human equivalent) Has been dead for millennia.

Fighting style: Lenom claims the title of the most skilled martial artist in the South Quadrant of the universe, but if you goad him he will reveal that he is probably the most skilled martial artist in the history of the universe. No movements are wasted, giving his fighting style unparalleled efficiency. But just because he's the most skilled doesn't mean he's the best. His power level while wearing his usually Katchin armor, while fairly impressive when compared to the vast majority of beings in the universe, he is dwarfed in power by scores of beings. Despite this, Lenom is still easily in the top 100 fighters in the universe, his skill and techniques allowing him to compete with enemies with power levels that are orders of magnitude higher than his own.

For a list of techniques that Lenom uses, go to

Personality: If there is one word to describe Lenom, it would be… sour. Despite being an acclaimed hero, he's not a nice guy. He likes to live and train in isolation, and doesn't think well of others. His most common insult to other fighters is: 'And you call yourself a martial artist?' He's downright paranoid of others trying to learn his techniques, and doesn't trust easily. He actually doesn't realize how outstandingly advanced his own techniques are, making him think that other people are just too lazy or stupid to learn "real martial arts".

Special abilities: Able to produce Senzu beans, able to clone himself (acquired from the Pondo tree), Able to produce Ensenji

LogicalNonsense May 19 8:13PM PDT

Name: Mari Rosé

Age: 21

Gender: Female

Race: Diclonius; The Diclonius are a newly evolved species, arising from and very similar to average Humans, but possessing psychokinetic abilities far beyond any human. The differences are both outwardly visible and internal. Their heads have bony protrusions that resemble small horns, but are in fact a mix of bone and cartilage, possibly the result of an extremely enlarged pineal gland in their frontal lobes. These vectors have the ability to manipulate objects and are precise enough to have cutting power, and can be very destructive when unleashed. They all heal very quickly and do not scar easily. Diclonius are also extremely intelligent however they are just as emotional as humans, often more, and are pushed by a "voice" to take a personality plunge to murderous and sadistic.

Appearance: Mari is a young woman, who stands with an air of carefree confidence that is most noticeable in her serene eyes outlined with long, luscious midnight black lashes. She has a daring face with high cheek bones, proportionally slim nose, high trimmed brows, soft pouty pink lips, and rounded chin is complimented by her easy, charming smile. Sharp eyes of a dazzling and soft purple gaze out in playful curiosity as she smiles; though, there is a hint of a wild spark lingering behind them. Mari adorns light brown colored hair, groomed and shining brilliantly, which crops her gentle face; the mane glimmers down towards her hips where it ends, with perfectly cut tips. Size wise, she is rather short compared to most. Although, she has a very appealing body for her size, curves in all the right places. Her skin is very smooth, its tone is an even tan, with a few scars here and there. Her horns are black and set into the top of her head. (In the image included, those are the horns in their long form. They are normally much shorter, about only an inch tall.) When the "voice" takes hold of the reins of Mari's mind, it is said that her eyes darken and lose all their happiness.

thumbnails/detail/20121102/flowers%20blue%20eyes%2 0redheads%20horns%20blush%20open%20mouth%20anime%2 0anime%20girls%201500x1156%20wallpaper_ .com_ 

Personality: Mari is a forceful, independent girl who often knows her own mind. She has an energetic, lively personality. Mari rarely gets weepy, she feels that it us better to hold her emotions inside than to trouble others with them. Mari is not afraid to stand up to anybody, friends and enemies alike. When she has a problem with someone she is not afraid to show it and occasionally start a conflict. When the voice that plagues all the minds of the Diclonius, twists her morals and actions, Mari becomes a different person and has a murderous and sadistic intent.

Fighting Style: Vectors are the Diclonius' invisible "arms", likely telekinetic in nature and origin. Vectors can become visible if their vibration frequency is high enough. The number of vectors varies between Diclonii, and they can be between three and eleven meters long. Vectors are called arms, but they are in fact powerful weapons. They can destroy or repel all but the densest materials. Vectors can be disabled if maintained too long at a high frequency, similar to how muscles not properly limbered can seize up from unreleased tension. Rapid repeated efforts will lead to exhaustion of the vectors and a temporary crippling of their use.

Special Abilities: Vector Range is normally 2m, but can extend to 5m with long horns that are trigged when enraged or there is a risk of life. The Vectors have few "special abilities" such as; Cell reconstruction/restoration, giving a healing ability. Ability to use vectors in the "sleeping state" and while in pain.

Anime/Manga: Elfen Lied

tickout May 20 11:47AM PDT

Name- Dextra

Age-11 (non deceased)

Gender- female

Looks- dextra is not the best when it comes to fashion and caring for her looks. Her pitch black hair is tangled into dread knots, and she both acknowledges and keeps them purposefully. Her hair reaches down to her mid back area while it's in dreadlocks. It could probably reach her waist if it's actually brushed. She doesn't wear anything in her hair, or else she'd have to brush it. Her eyes are a light blue shade, tinted with faint tints of a copper like color. She wears no makeup, as she's way too lazy to do so. Her skin is a peachy shade, with a small scar that lines down her left cheek (she fell and cut it open as a baby). She also has a scar running down her right arm, which has faded quite considerably since it came to be. For attire, she wears simple black sweatpants, a random graphic tee, and her favourite purple sweater and purple scarf. She wears a small beaded bracelet on her left arm as well, made from glass beads the colors of fire. For shoes, she wears moccasins, black dyed ones beaded with a sun pattern at the fronts.

Personality- Dextra is actually quite the lax type of child. She usually prefers to stay out of arguments and fights, and to simply observe them from the sidelines. She's more of a pessimist then an optimist, preferring to view the negative side of issues that come her way. When faced with an issue, however, she will go at it full throttle until it's completely resolved. She does have a stubborn streak when it comes to helping the people around her, especially when they're bigger than her. Don't ask why. Overall, she's a nice person if you get to know her, and a great ally and friend if you can convince her of it.

Powers and abilities- phi brain – (definition- a human that has a brain that fits the golden ratio; there brain can develop to inhuman levels and calculate at an impossible speed. phi brain children are people who can achieve this level of thought) Dextra has achieved a sort of half phi brain state, which is only held while she is intense focus on a problem at hand. This state is often best for riddles, but can be used anywhere else. In this state, her mind blocks out all things not related to the task in order to peak her brain levels to dangerously high levels. She can go insane from doing this for too long, as it pushes her mind into losing its sanity and becoming something to only calculate and not live. (bad description, but oh well. You'll get it as we go…)

Hebi hebi no mi model- quetzacoatl- a mythical zoan type devil fruit that allows the user to change into a quetzacoatl, or a winged snake. The weakness to the fruit is that the user cannot swim. There are three phases- human, mid transformation and finalized. In the midway, any body parts change to a halfway mix. She can attack with bursts of draconic energy, flame or other elemental attacks from her jaw, wings or tail.

Series (incorporated)- Phi brain- Kami no puzzle, one piece

Other- she has a pet hamster that ate the tori tori no mi model- gryphon.

Fighting style- dextra prefers to stay at the back, completely analyze her opponent, learn everything possible about them by maxing out her brain, then using her devil fruit ability to attack accordingly. Her attacks vary in opponent.

_NightSky_ May 20 05:35PM PDT

Name: Willow Alinette Rogers

Race: Grim Reaper- Grim Reapers stand between man and God. They take on the task of reaping the souls of the dying with their death scythe. Only souls on the To-Die list are reaped. Death scythes are a reaper's main weapon and can cut anything. They hold the ability to see a person's cinematic records and then judge if they live or die. All reaper's wear spectacles, as they are nearsighted, and can be identified by their bright yellowish green eyes.

Gender: female

Appearance: Willow is an attractive young woman who stands of average height and has a thin, yet curvy figure. She has flawless, pals skin with little evidence of her recent struggles as a heart-shaped face is framed by straight locks of dark brown hair. The cascade stops around mid torso, and darkens at the tips. Willow's bangs are swept carelessly to the side, and almost cover her right eyes. Her eyes themselves are a dark green around the rims, lightening towards the yellow side when nearing the pupil. Dark eyelashes frame each she is a reaper, Willow wears spectacles. They are simple, black glasses with clear lenses, yet are vital to her. They rest on the bridge of her thin nose. Willis's other facial features are her high cheekbones and plump, pink lips. Her smile, which is rarely seen, contains a set of pearly white teeth that lay in a straight line. The rest of her body is thin but she is in good shape. Her attire is a white, v-neck blouse and a short black short. This is just simple formal wear. Over this hangs a black cloak. On her feet are long black boots. Somewhere on her Willow always carries her death scythe. Her death scythe is a long blade that looks like one you would carry on a hiking trip to the outdoors. Along with this are smaller knives for self defense, as using a death scythe unauthorized can result in punishment.

Age: A younger reaper, around 20 years old

Fighting Style: She is a strategic fighter who analyzes her opponents before attacking. She prefers up front to get the job don't quickly, and doesn't enjoy having to watch out for a team. Once she has figured out the enemy she will land the final blow. To not risk demotion Willow will not kill without being instructed, rather wait for someone else to finish them off.

Signature move: Reapers are highly skilled with their death scythes as they are used to their specifications. Each reaper has their own way of fighting, but all use their main weapon, the death scythe. Death scythes can cut anything, but have limitations. Unless a reaper wants a demotion or punishment, they won't use their death scythes unauthorized. Modifying a death scythe is forbidden. Reapers must also take good care of these weapons.

Personality: Willow is overall a serious person. She is dedicated to her mission and shows little emotion. She knows reaper can't let emotions interfere with their job. Seemingly she has lost joy and happiness. This was replaced with a cold and calculating heart. She is a great strategist and leader. First impressions on her is that she is quiet and rarely trusts anyone. Allies and friend are just for the benefit of others, is the way she thinks. When their use is up she abandons them. Foes are one thing Willow can easily make.

Special abilities: Reapers have enhanced speed and strength, allowing them to do things not possible for humans. They also have enhanced endurance, standing most things that would kill a normal being. Death scythes are the only thing that can kill a reaper. A downfall of being a reaper is being nearsighted. Spectacles fix this. Another ability they posses is the ability to communicate through animals. This is shown in how reapers will use animals to relay messages to one another. Though reapers are powerful, they need sleep and such. When sleeping reapers do not breathe and appear to be dead.

Anime/Manga realm: Black Butler

Controled_Chaos May 22 01:44PM PDT

Name: Araknie (Rak for short.)

Race: Araknie is a Troll. Trolls are a race of human like people that live on the planet Alternia. On Alternia, Trolls are divided into social castes depending on their blood color. It is called the Hemospectrum. Araknie has blue blood, so she is relatively high in the social classes. The highest is purple, and the lowest is brown. Trolls are a very violent race and do not take care of their young. Adolescent trolls are taken care of by their custodian called a lusus, that could be any kind if monster native to Alternia. Rak's is a large scorpion. Troll culture is based upon violence and conquering of other planets, and usually the higher you are in the hemospectrum the more likely you are to have the urge to randomly kill others that threaten your power. Also, the lower on the hemospectrum you are, the more likely you are to gain psychic abilities. Trolls also have orange horns that can vary in shape and size. Rak's are straight horns that curve down at the end. Pic of some trolls at:  art/Homestuck-Trolls-274416306

Gender: Female

Age: 8 solar sweeps. (About 17 or 18 in human years.)

Fighting style: Strong and Dirty.

Signature move: Stealing the luck from an opponent then blasting it with her rifle. That's really all there is to it.

Personality: Rak is pretty much a huge bîtch. (Excuse my French.) Rak is manipulative and mean, and often bashes her friends for not likening her enough -or- for not hating her enough. She is always making shady deals and murdering people carelessly. She likes to think that she takes after her ancestor, Vriska, who embarked on the most dangerous and exciting journey into a video game with 11 of her other friends.

Special abilities: Can fly with her wings. She has the ability to steal luck from her opponents and add it to her own fortune, making her extremely lucky and anyone she faces unfortunate when it comes to battling. Rak can also use her mind powers that are natural for Trolls to control others actions, as long as their minds are easily breached. Abnormally strong and fast. She has a rifle that fires pure energy as well.

Anime/Manga realm: Homestuck

BlackYinDragon/Rebma_ Jun 15 07:41PM PDT

Name: Rebecca Goldburg (she prefers to be called Rebma for some odd reason)

Age: 16

Gender: female

Race: saiyan hybrid

Fighting style: strong, normally something like Kung fu

Signature move: it's when she does a basic right horse Kung fu stance, but her right hand is above her head while the fingers form claws and about five inches to being in the back with her elbow bent slightly, and her left hand is in front of her with the palm facing upward and the fingers forming a fist— the elbow is bent and her hand is leveled with her hips. With this stance she is more flexible and her cat like reflexes are able to kick in.

Looks: Rebecca is a beauty yet a bit strange in looks at the same time. She has waist length pink hair which ends up purple near the bottom(even on her long bangs that seem to cover only her right eye), her skin is a very pale white that makes her look almost ill, she has small bright red lips that seem to stand out the most upon her features along with her raised cheekbones, she is tall(about 6 feet and 5 inches) and skinny or slim(depends on who's looking on her(this makes her flexible)), her nails are at a good length, on her right eye(even on the eye lid!) is what looks like a tattoo of an orange sun and purple crescent moon(kind of like the lunar eclipse when the sun has mostly covered the moon), both of her eyes are the same color as volcanic earth(like Chico earth brown), down along her back is a jagged scar that goes from the top of her right shoulder all the way to the edge of her left hip, and she will only wear what is nessasary for the moment.

Personality: Rebecca is a strong willed girl who seems as though she has no fear at all, mostly silent at least until she's ticked off by someone or something, she tends to be like a group leader because of how she likes to fight and strategize, and when she's ticked off everyone and every animal should GET OUT OF THERE for she just might try to kill. Yes. She has an EXTREMELY short fuse. She originally wasn't like this. It is a mask that she has formed throughout her life because of what happened when she was seven, which is when she got that scar.

Bio: she won't talk about it for some reason.

Magic_Creature Jun 19 03:07PM PDT

Name: Taiyô Ni Sawaritaiyô, preferably called Taiyô. (Means 'I want to touch the sun')

Gender: Female

Age: 15 human years

Race: Taiyô is a type of species that appears human in most times. In human form she is 5.5 with natural golden and red hair that falls to her waist, wavy and beautiful. Her skin is light peach with a tinge of pink at her cheeks. Her eyes are a shimmering gold with specks of hazel and her irises have an outline of dark evergreen. Her eyes are a little larger than a normal human's, thus more beautiful. Her eyelashes are long and dark. Taiyô's nose isn't abnormally small, but smaller than the regular nose.

There is the lightest bridge of freckles that runs over it despite her clear skin. She has a thin fit human body that tans well when she lays in the sun. One may call her 'a fine lady' though she is still young. Her lips are light pink, but not to say pale. They are nicely colored and top off her beauty. Her species is kind of like werwolves. At night, if the moonlight touches her fair skin, golden scales spread over her body. Shimmering golden scales that look as if they catch flame when the lighting is changed.

Her clothes melt into her flesh and she gains the dragon appearance. Her snout is eight inches long and her teeth are pointed, gleaming white fangs. Her eyes remain as they are, though they get outlined with dark green scales all around. Looks kind of like a sideways raindrop with the point pointing back from her eye and the rounded droplet part in front of her eye. This appears around each of her fiery eyes, which can see very well in the dark. Her scales are like a lizards, pointing upward slightly. They are golden colored, and their undersides range from orange, to red, to purple, though they don't show much.

From the tip of her snout is a line of crimson red spikes. They start about a centimeter tall and trail up her forehead and imbetween her dragon ears, which appear as miniature wings on either side of her skull. They are golden themselves with scarlet red webbing imbetween each spike. Her lined thorn-like horns grow gradually bigger as they reach the top of her head, they are an inch when they reach that point. They continue to slowly grown as they march down her nine inch long slender neck to her backbone and in between her wings. Taiyô's wings look as I described her ears, but bigger. Her wingspan for each wing is about three feet, but both together spread wide is seven.

Each arm of the wing reaches out to the length of four feet and are connected by the scarlet webbing that catches the wind and lets her soar above the mountains. Each is topped with a shimmering white horn that curves backward toward her tail. Her back is slender and strong, she arches it as a warning she will attack. The undersides of each golden scale are mostly red and orange on her head and down her neck. But as we move down her back to her legs and tail, they morph to a vibrant purple. Her tail is by itself six feet long, the horns that had risen to three inches down her back crawl down to three centimeters by the time they reach the end of her tail. Her tail scales are more like thorns, making it a dangerous weapon. Her legs are sleek and golden, each equipped with a clever two fingered paw.

Each paw with copper colored talons so sharp she could slice another dragon's scales easily. Each of her paws have a "tail", three long red feathers that sprout from her ankles. In all, she is so beautiful one may not be able to look away from her. She can stand immense heat, but coldness is her weakness.

Fighting style: Taiyô doesn't enjoy fighting like bullies do, but when she had to her skills are immensely great. She plays fair, but looks for sneaky winning tricks if angered. She doesn't like to kill her enemy, but will severely injure it and leave it to die. (unless she plans to eat it) She has a way of speaking that charms people, this helps her prevent fights.

Signature move: Taiyô's signature move is beautiful, yet deadly. She soars at the speed of light towards the sun thus becoming invisible, for her scales blend with its blinding light. Then she spirals down releasing blazing hot golden-red flames that lick her body making her look like a flaring ember. Someone may think she is a shooting star as she hurtles toward her opponent. During this move she is agile and can make sharp sudden turns easily. This move is like a burn/body slam while showing off her astonishing grace and skill.

Personality: As I said before, Taiyô is normally fair and tried to be kind. She is gentle and soft hearted, cares for others easily too. Her kindness is great and she usually gains respect for it, but if angered she will be your worst nightmare. It's not hard to win Taiyô over, she is easily open to anybody who takes the time to know her. If you acquire her friendship and trust, she will be loyal to you for eternity. But her raging side is horribly scary, she screams and yells, and is violently aggressive. She can be violent, but died not like to be. After so much as harming a creature she will be down in despair until cheered.

Special abilities: None, aside from her invulnerability to flames. However, if she remains in the flames for to long, she will be weakened.

BlackYinDragon/Rebma_ Jun 20 08:18PM PDT

Name: Robert Goldburg

Age: 20 (third oldest out of five)

Gender: male

Race: Human with cat ears

Fighting Style: Calm/Fast/Protective(depends on mood. Normally Calm)

Signature Move: similar to Rebma's, but the right hand is leveled with the hips and the left hand is like the mirror image(in placement) of Rebma's right hand ((note: the fingers of both hands form what would be known as claws because of the formation))

Appearance: Robert is tall at about maybe seven feet or more(family normally ends up at around seven feet until they become adults), his skin is the exact same white color as his sister's skin color, both of his eyes are Chico dirt brown with a hint of grey surround the pupils, his pure white hair seems to go down to his shoulders in a single pony tail as a simbol that he actually respects his family herritage as a man, his body is well built while his face is finely chiseled (yeah, he's a looker to anyone who isn't his mom or little sister), his nails are at a good length, the color of his lips is a pale pale pink, there is the Goldburg Family tattoo over his right eye (he covers it by wearing a black eyepatch), and his ears are long and pointed like elf ears normally would be.

Personality: Robert is more like a gentalman, but he's also a bit of an idiot. He seems to resemble his oldest brother, Jackson Goldburg, who is the one who already has a son of his own. Robert is always curious about things that seem new to him, is always joking around when near his siblings, and is the second best assassin in his family, only second to his little sister.

Special Abilities: unknown. Isn't developed yet


	2. Chapter 1

Sarcastic Disclaimer: Oh yes, I own the rights to Dragonball, Dragonball Z Abridged, One Piece, Elfen Leid, Phi Brain, Black Buttler, Homestuck, History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi, Yu Yu Hakushou and Yu Yu Hakusho Abridged, and other copyrighted material that may appear in this story. It's weird why this is being posted in a place for fanfiction instead of being available in manga, webcomic, or video format.

Non-sarcastic Disclaimer: The story you are about to read started as an RP in the Stories forum on the Apple iDevice app Monster Kingdom. All of the participants in the RP have been notified that I intended on publishing this on places like and gave their consent.

Lenom's eyes snapped open when he sensed the disturbance in the fabric of reality caused by the awakening of Nucleus. "Son of a gum-chewing funk monster! What the flocking flatulence is going on!" Lenom swore as he stood from the seiza position he had been meditating in.

A tall being with lavender skin and pointy ears appeared. He wore a red tunic with gold trimming over a long sleeve light blue shirt, with pants of the same material and color as the shirt. A large yellow sash that covered the area wrapped around his waist and draped down to his knees , and he wore golden boots. Long white hair flowed down almost to his waist. He carried himself with an air of dignity that one could describe as divine. Which considering that the guy was god, made perfect sense.

"Lenom-kun, did you feel that?"

"I _tasted_ that, Kibito Kai-dono." Lenom grumbled. As if anyone could miss that kind of power and the feeling of reality being warped.

"Really? What did it taste like?"

"Hard to say. I'd place it somewhere in between denatonium saccharide, tartaric acid, and capsaicin." Lenom responded thoughtfully.

"And you know how those things taste how?" Kibito Kai asked with a raised eyebrow.

Lenom shrugged. "Capsaicin is a component in peppers. It's very useful, I can isolate it and use it as pepper spray. As for the others… well, I lost some bets. So Kibito Kai-dono, I'm assuming your presence here concerns the appearance of this new threat. Unfortunately, I can sense that I won't be much help. Even if I were to engage Seidou Goui, my power is nothing compared to whomever is causing different realities to overlap. Maybe the Zeroth MultiForm would let me have enough power to face him, but I can only maintain it for a thousandth of a second before my body is converted completely to energy." Lenom said with a sigh.

"You're most likely correct, Lenom-kun. But I haven't come to see you about fighting Nucleus. Not directly anyway."

"Who's Nucleus?"

"That's what the being exuding that ungodly power calls himself. Well, actually, he calls himself 'Nucleus-sama' to be more precise."

"Alright. With that explained… what do you mean 'not directly' fighting Nucleus?" Lenom said with a frown.

"Nucleus has acquired immortality by absorbing a Makyan known as Garlic Jr. Even before his transformation and acquisition of immortality, Nucleus had the ability to regenerate as long as a single cell of his body remained. It is going to be nearly impossible to stop him. But perhaps if you were to train some fighters-"

"Nooo…" Lenom said slowly, figuring he knew where the conversation was headed.

"Provide them with Senzu beans and Ensenji–" Kibito Kai continued without missing a beat.

"No no no…"

"-And pass down some of the techniques you developed–"

"NONONONONO-"

"-And if you don't do as I say, I'll kick you off the Sacred World of the Kais. Which of course means that other martial artists will be able to sense your Qi and seek you out and beg you to train them. So it's either train a few people-"

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-" Lenom howled.

"- No more than a dozen in all likelihood, or face all the famous fighters in history looking for you." the Supreme Lord of Worlds said over Lenom's shouts.

"-UUUUUUNGUS!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Solved it"

The last sliding piece of the puzzle clicked into place. The cavern seemed to rumble in approval before the wrought iron door swung open. Dextra shook her head a few times, eyes wide as she tried to shake herself back into reality. A hiss of pain escaped her mouth as she felt her senses slipping away.

A small nibbling on her ear caught her attention. The small hamster was tugging at her ear, almost like it understood what was happening. Slowly, but surely, Dextra's breathing calmed down to a safer level. Color was returning to the world, along with her other senses that were dubbed 'unneeded' in the puzzle. "Owch..." She muttered, holding her head.

She looked up at the gate, eyes wide and seeing. There was a painting hung in the area- a treasure from someone long ago. A giddy smile crossed her face as she hurried over to it. The painting almost seemed beckoning to her.

Looking closer, the blending and artwork was amazing. Each color was blended into beautiful waves, each dancing across the canvas like a supernova of color. Dextra spent a good minute admiring the piece before taking it down and booking it from the death trap of a maze.

Dextra spent a good ten minutes moving away from the puzzle scene. Usually, it was a bad idea to stick around them for too long after they were solved. People would be curious as to why a kid was simply sitting there with an antique painting.

Dextra lifted up the painting again, staring at the magnificent colors and work done on the canvas. Suddenly, the canvas paper seemed to ripple in the wind. Dextra frowned, eyeing the paper for a moment before simply tapping it. She could feel a tug, then blackness.

As Lenom was arguing with the Supreme Kai about why he shouldn't have to teach a bunch of amateurs martial arts, a ripple in the fabric between dimensions opened up above Lenom's head. Lenom was too focused on making his points that he didn't notice the disturbance until a girl fell out from the wormhole and landed atop of him.

Dextra felt herself land on something... Soft? Her brain ran for about two seconds to figure out what it was. Warm, soft, and solid- some form of life. Well, oops. "Wha... I'm sorry!" She exclaimed, quickly jumping off of the person(?). Her hamster was still on her shoulder.

She quickly collected data in her mind on the beings. Both seemed extremley powerful. One was half plant- possibly a Devil Fruit user or some sort of odd plant species. Of odd human species. The other- well, she didn't know what to say.

Lenom's lemon-lime skin turned amber from anger. Had the Citru-seijin had blood instead of sap coursing through his veins, his face would have been beet red. "Son of a fruit basket! Why the fruit does all this funny stuff happen to me? Forget my afterlife, always surrounded by miserable failing clods! It's like the universe just likes to bend me over, and bite me in the Alps, like I'm some sort of shot receptacle! Well as far as I care, these miserable cows can have a fancy barbecue, with a gold domed pig!"

Kibito Kai sweatdropped at Lenom's outburst. "Um, don't mind him, Lenom-kun is always in a sour mood. I'm the Supreme Kai, Overseer of the Universe. Who might you be?" the god asked Dextra after examining her to determine if she was a threat (which took .02 seconds to clarify she wasn't).

Dextra may have been a total genius, but for once she was at a loss for words. "Um... What... Why..." She muttered, looking in between the ranting one and apologizing one. "What's going on...?!" She finally stated, settling her gaze on the non angered one.

Kibito Kai let out a slight smile. "Between you and I, I'm not entirely sure to be perfectly honest. An android that's been dead for about 1200 years recently absorbed the negative Qi cleansed from trillions of souls, granting him the power to warp the fabric of dimensions."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It had happened again. The voice had made her kill another... The blood was present on her hands... But now she was confused as to where she was. Back in her own right mind, she was utterly lost and completely puzzled. 'Subject 7, Mari... I brought you somewhere special this time. Have fun with the fresh blood...'

Mari looked around, she had little idea of what to do. Why did this always happen to her? Why did that voice have to do this? She was born into a genetically cursed race; it wasn't fair. Whatever. That wasn't really a problem anymore, she had put up with it for the last 20 years of her life. Right now figuring out where she was, was more of a concern.

Mari pushed through all the people that were in the streets she had come to her right mind in. Many stared and whispered to one another, moving away from the girl with blood still freshly on her hands. The aura of the people around her was growing tense and she knew she had to get out of their quickly.

Turning down an alleyway, Mari spotted a lonely door ahead. That would have to be her way out of here, she could here some of the humans closing in on her. She hurried through it, but... What in the world?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"And then there's this cl–" Lenom ranted before running into a young woman covered with fresh blood. "Oh great, another one. You know what Kibito Kai-dono, if strangers keep showing up here without warning, I think I'll take my chances outside."

"I don't see your attitude getting you far in the long run. A polite and simple 'Hello' would have worked well enough. Now answer me this; who are you? What are you? Where are we?" Mari said, the lingering seriousness of her Diclonius mind putting aside anything that was deemed as unimportant at the moment.

Lenom crossed his arms and glared at the Diclonius. "My name is Lenom, and I am the most skilled martial artist in the history of the Southern Quadrant of the universe. I'm a native of the late Planet Citru, which was unfortunately destroyed as collateral damage when I sacrificed myself in order to stop a group of Shadow Dragons that had killed every other creature on my planet. Had I not done so, the Shadow Dragons would have spread and destroyed entire galaxies. So that's why I have this-" Lenom tapped his halo. "-and why I am allowed on the Sacred Planet of the Kais, which you are defiling with the blood you are covered in."

Mari looked around, then down at her crimson stained body. That little voice's presence had vanished from her mind and that darkness in her eyes gone. Mari hated that voice... She looked at the Lenom man, then down, before muttering, "Oh..."

"Oh, she says." Lenom scoffed.

"Lenom-kun, would it kill you to be a little nicer to Mari-chan? I'm not happy about having blood on my home either, but do you see me freaking out about it?" Kibito Kai reproached before turning an apologetic smile to the Diclonius. "Don't mind him, he's gets that way with everyone that can't conduct photosynthesis."

Mari shot a questioning glance at him. Her name... How? Had she mentioned it? Hm, oh well. "Sorry, I-I don't mean any harm and I'd even leave... if I could... but I don't even know how I got here," Mari responded, looking back down.

Kibito Kai's hand glowed as he caused the blood on Mari to vanish. "It's alright. I can tell from reading your mind that you dislike loosing your mind and being forced to kill. I'll try and find a way to send you back home if that's what you desire. If not, I'm sure I could find a planet where you could be happy."

"Woahwoahwoah. Shadow dragons? Afterlife? Martial artist? I've never heard such nonsense in my life!" Dextra exclaimed, suddenly sitting herself up when the other being entered. Her hamster gave a small hiss, eyes narrowed at the newcomer in suspicion.

Lenom rolled his eyes and put on a smirk. "It appears we have a skeptic. Maybe it's not so bad having company after all." Lenom slid one of his purple Katchin arm guards off and setting down on the ground, careful not to drop it, which would have left a deep crater in the ground due to it weighing five tons. "Well then, if my claiming to have the power to atomize everything in a three planet radius is nonsense, you wouldn't have any problem picking up my armguard."

Kibito Kai shot Lenom a dirty look. "Lenom-kun, attempting to pick up a Katchin armguard is likely to cause horrible muscle degeneration in a girl her age, crippling her for years to come."

"So heal her afterwards." Lenom shrugged with a smile.

Dextra gave a small gulp before turning to the arm guard. Massive muscle degeneration? That thought scared her quite a bit at her age. She already began to run through calculations as she edged closer to the armband. It seemed to have a curve that's could help her tilt it in the slightest. Assuming she COULD tilt it. Dextra sighed, took in a deep breath, and pulled. Nothing happened. She didn't try for more than a moment (or at full throttle, either), as that was all it took for her to analyze the weight. Around 4-6 tonnes, give or take. The most she had lifted was 3.4, when she was in full Quetzalcoatl form. This armband was impossible for her. She sighed, before sitting down again. "What is that thing MADE of?!" She muttered, rubbing her head. Almost like it was fed the Kilo Kilo fruit or something.

"Katchin, it's the hardest material in this universe." Lenom said with a triumphant grin as he put his armguard back on. "It's weight is also a handy way to stay in shape."

"I'm somewhat impressed at her strength. I'd say she's about… 110. Not that bad considering she doesn't know how to use Qi." the Supreme Kai said, rubbing his chin.

Katchin? Another useful piece of information. That armguards size, approximate weight... She could figure out the compact mass. And how the plant guy was lifting it as well. There were still issues. She heard the word 'Qi' involved as well. She knew it was a similar definition to haki, which she had some experience in (she knew the basics in observation, but everything else was a total blank). Did they practice a form of haki? Was that how the plant guy worked? The questions buzzed to inhuman feats in her head, to the point that the world was splotching out. Her brain was filling with infinite possibilities- kilo kilo fruit, arrangement haki, super condensed muscles, everything. All the possibilities, everything...

She screamed.

Her head literally felt like it was going to explode with all the processing, all the eliminating of options, and all the calculating of data. Her brain was working at impossible rates, phasing out fake info, taking in small snippets of data, and working far faster than a human brain should ever go. The Phi Brain had activated.

Mari looked at him quizzically. He read her mind? But what made her wonder, is why after finding out what she had done and what she could do; why hadn't he tried to get rid of her right away like the rest? No one ever showed positive feeling toward her, she was a murderer, whether she liked it or not.

The scream of the young girl knocked her thoughts away. What was with her? Why did she scream? Was there something wrong?

The Supreme Kai clutched his head and winced in pain as his mind reading capabilities struggled to process all the information the Phi Brain was generating. "Ugh, it's like getting hit by Lenom-Kun's Shōki Dama."

Lenom's eyes shot towards Kibito Kai. "Shin-jin wearing Potara earrings says what?" Shōki Dama was his Penultimate Technique, second only to the technique he had only used once, which had destroyed everything for millions of miles on the subatomic level. His Shōki Dama technique was much more contained, collecting "thoughts" of everything from living creatures, androids, to personal computers. Only one in a billion beings could take a Shōki Dama without suffering brain death. Anything that could output that much information was a threat.

Color, scents, taste, people, sounds. All of this information was phased out as the girl's mind focused only on the data given. She had phased out all the impossibilities and focused on a solid hypothesis- she was standing in the presence of deities. The world was physically unstable because of the reasons given. Her brain was also processing future outcomes of what would happen- a world completely terminated by said opponent. A destroyed one. That was what her brain hypothesized with the scraps of information gathered. After a good moment, all the data simply cut off, leaving Dextra lying on the ground. Her eyes were wide, blank and unable to grasp physical concepts. She couldn't use her senses, as her brain had been so absorbed in information. It still was, more or less simply saving it into the memory faction of her brain.

Kibito Kai stopped reading Dextra's mind and turned to Lenom. "This girl's mind is so advanced that her Shōki is a quarter as large as the mass of Shōki you used to demonstrate your Shōki Dama technique."

Lenom went up to Dextra and looked at her curiously. He stretched her cheeks out anime-style. "But she's not a Machine Mutant or an android from what I can tell, how could she possibly have trillions of thoughts every second?" the sour hero asked, perplexed.

"Lenom-kun, don't you know the brain is far more advanced than any machine made by mortals?" The Supreme Kai asked, rolling his eyes.

Dextra finally managed to gain a grasping back onto the world. She could feel her cheeks sting, the scent of plant life and rock. The world seemed to phase back into color, and she could faintly hear the chattering of the two again. She hated thinking with a total passion.

Her hamster gave a small tug on her sleeve, eyes wide in worry. "R... Ruby... I'm... Fine..." She stuttered, petting the rodent on the head with a shaky hand. She was still quite choppy, but at least she was normal.

O0o0o0o0o0o0

Willow's footsteps echoed as she walked along an empty road. Every few minutes she would check the small notebook in her hand, the To-Die list. This was a habit if hers. She snapped it shut and readjusted her glasses. Glaring at the air she let out a sigh. Before her eyes time seemed to slow, flashes if light streamed her vision and she felt waves of vertigo hit her. Wishing for it to stop Willow squeezed her eyes shut and waited for it to go away. The feeling of hard ground making contact with her body caused her to snap them open. What happened? Where was she? The blurriness of her vision caused her to realize the more important question. Where were her spectacles?! Frantically searching for the object she was able to distinguish a small group talking. They weren't too far away. Mentally cursing herself for letting herself off guard and into a possible enemy trap, Willow continued her futile search.

When her fingers touched the item she had been looking for, Willow snatched it up. Slipping them on she was relieved when her sight returned to normal. At least one of her problems was solved. Standing up and brushing the dirt and dust from her clothing, the reaper pushed her spectacles up on the bridge of her nose. Narrowing her eyes in the direction of the voices, she slowly approached to where the group was. Maybe they would know something about this location. Not yet speaking, Willow just stood there, unable to hide the look of confusion from her emotionless face. Now she was close enough to make out the figures that stood together. None looked like a possible opponent she would have to face, but that could all change.

0o0o0o0o0o

"Well, I guess if she's _that_ smart, I might be able to train her. It could be a plus that she doesn't know how to use Qi, I'd probably have to re-teach her the basics before I could get started." Lenom said gruffly, finally letting go of Dextra's cheeks.

Kibito Kai smiled brightly and turned to Dextra. "Dextra-chan, Lenom-kun has agreed to train you. This is an opportunity that warriors even stronger than myself have been denied."

"I didn't say I'd train her." Lenom protested.

"But you agreed in your mind. Besides, pecking order." the Supreme Kai said.

Lenom and Kibitoshin sensed the emergence of another being on the Sacred Planet of the Kais. "Not another one…" Lenom moaned.

Dextra had mentally decided that having a teacher would be a good idea. She didn't have much skill with her devil fruit ability either, so that would be helpful. She didn't really care that the two were focused on something else. She still made her intro statement.

"Very well. Th' names Dextra, a Phi Brain and the user of a mythical Zoan Devil Fruit. This is ruby, and she also uses a similar Devil Fruit," she said, lifting the hamster up on her hand.

Lenom perked up at the mention of Dextra being a "fruit user", and a few green Lima-bean like things dropped out of his ears, which the Citru-seijin caught in his hands absentmindedly. "Is that so? Well, seeing as I will be your Shishou, I'll need to learn everything about these fruit you and your gerbil have."

"You haven't heard of devil fruits before?" Dextra asked, raising an eyebrow in a curious manner. She gave a quick snap of her fingers, signaling Ruby to jump down and use her ability. Her fur grew shorter, and her body stretched out until it reached the size and shape of a gryphon. "We both use zoan type devil fruits. How could you not know what those are...?"

"Lenom, I want you to train Mari-chan as well, and the newcomer if she will allow it." The Supreme Kai ordered.

Lenom let out an exasperated sigh. "Fine. Let me send out the message to my other selves." Lenom closed his eyes and touched his index and middle finger to his forehead.

Two other Lenoms appeared. "I acquired the ability to clone myself from the Pando tree on the planet Ē Arth." the Lenom that had been with the others explained.

"Actually it's pronounced "urth"." one of the new Lenoms corrected.

"The Galactic standard interpretation of the pronunciation of Planet 4032-877 is Ē Arth." The third pointed out.

"Earth," Mari said, looking at the now three Lenoms. If one was bad enough, lets just add two more. Why not?! Train, why? She didn't really understand these people... They weren't as direct and hostile as she was used to and it was actually confusing.

The Supreme Kai scratched his chin. "Devil fruit… that somehow reminds me of an odd dream I had. Piccolo-san got lost with a man who carried three swords, Goku-kun pigged out with a man that could stretch his body and eat as much as him, Vegeta-san and Trunks-kun were on a ship with a man with a really long nose and blasted a clown…" the god rubbed his temples. "It made no sense."

Dextra stared at Kai like he had just said something catastrophic. Well, he did. "Y... How do you know the straw hats?!" Dextra exclaimed, eyes wide in shock. She had mostly heard stories, but from what she heard the straw hats were seriously tough.

"Straw hats? Hmm, now that you mention it, the stretchy one wore a straw hat. The details are coming back to me. Luffy, I think his name was. But he couldn't even fly so when he ran off a cliff, Goku-kun had to call the Flying Nimbus. Krillin-san was with an anthropomorphic reindeer named Chopper… There were girls named Nami and Robin on Vegeta-san's ship… which was silly in my opinion. After all, Vegeta-san and Trunks-kun can fly, why would they need a ship?" Supreme Kai said to Dextra.

Yup, this was getting even weirder by the moment. "So you met the straw hats... Half of them use devil fruits... And you still don't know what that is?!" Dextra stated, her expression flat and calculating.

Lenom facepalmed. "Didn't you hear Kibitoshin-dono when he said it was a dream he had? I thought you were supposed to be smart."

"Intelligence and common sense are two very different fields, bud" Dextra said, frowning slightly. "Well, it'd only seem fair to teach you guys the basics of devil fruits..."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The Lenom that had pronounced Earth correctly moved over to Mari Rosé, circling around her and inspecting her carefully. He moved to touch one of her protrusions experimentally.

Mari just stood there, as her Vectors involuntarily moved to block the touch. It left a slice across his hand, like a warning not to come closer. Mari backed up and stammered, "S-s-sorry, I didn't mean to..." The Vectors were involuntarily defensive, it was rare that they allowed contact of others with her.

Mari's Lenom actually smiled at the cut, which quickly healed. He hadn't had his guard up, but still, it was impressive for her to be able to slice his bark-like skin. The moment she had cut him, he had felt her Qi flare up a bit. "Not bad for a reflex. Now, try and attack me for real. Don't worry about hurting me, I can heal pretty much any cut. But that's assuming you'd somehow manage to hit me at all." A blue aura cloaked Lenom, giving the look as if Lenom was under a waterfall the way his Qi flowed around him. "This is Ryuusei Seikuken, the ultimate expression of the fighting style of using one's Qi internally. It took me twenty years to master."

0o0o0o0o0o0o

The Lenom that had mentioned Earth's coordinates moved over to the newest arrival on the Sacred World of the Kais. "Hmm, I can tell by the way you carry yourself you're a weapon-user… what's your story?" He asked briskly.

Warily watching the one that approached her, Willow cleared her throat. "By weapon I suppose you mean my death scythe." She crossed her arms. "My name is Willow, Willow Rogers. I am a Grim Reaper sent by the Reaper Dispatch." Having introduced herself, she fell silent again.

"Lenom, most skilled martial artist in the Southern Quadrant of the universe." Lenom said, introducing himself.

"Pleased to meet you." Willow said politely. She knew something was off about him. "It has come to my attention that you are currently... not alive. If you don't mind me asking. What happened?" She tilted her head to the side.

Lenom sighed. "Long story short? I had to atomize my nearly lifeless planet… and its three moons… and a nearby asteroid belt, in order to make certain that the forces who all but purged my planet of life wouldn't repeat the process in the rest of the universe."

Willow raised an eyebrow at this. "Interesting..." She said. All her thoughts were jumbled up in her mind. At least now she had a few things cleared up. Feeling a headache coming on she rubbed her temples and let out an annoyed sigh.

Lenom let out a sympathetic sigh in response to Willow's own sigh. "Well, from what I gather, you somehow have been brought to the Sacred Planet of the Kais from a different universe due to an android… bug… demon… thingy that goes by the name Nucleus. He's been messing with the fabric of reality, and apparently I'm supposed to train anyone who decides to drop in if they want to help out including you." the lemon-lime man said with a grumble.

"Thank you for that information." Nodding, Willow listed out her options. It basically came down to this. Stay and help, or attempt to get out if here. She turned to face him again. "I'll stay here and help fight against this... Nucleus. If I do so then you will become my instructor?" Willow stated this more as a confirmation to what he said than a question.

"Flaking Pecking Order." Lenom groaned and massaged his head as if he had a migraine. "Yes, I'm to be your instructor. I suppose to start I need to get a feel for your skill before I can start. How much weight can you lift without Qi?"

Willow had a genuine, puzzled look on her face. "Without my enhanced ability... Let's see..." She thought it over for a moment. "Roughly around 100 pounds, maybe more. I haven't exactly tried it recently." Whenever she was out on missions she could do her task with ease due to being a reaper. She couldn't think of a job where she went without it.

Lenom had an exasperated look on his face when he heard Willow's response. A mere 100 pounds? His mouth formed the words "Why me?" Before he cleared his throat. "And with enhanced abilities, how much weight are you capable of lifting, Willow Willow Rogers-san?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Okay, then. Devil fruits are fruits that grant the user a unique ability- at the cost of never being able to swim again, or even stay in the sea for too long. The rumors behind them say a devil lurks in each one, which is rejected by the sea. That fits the non swimming."

"In total, there are three main categories- Paramecia, Zoan and Logia. Paramecia are simply superhuman abilities. Luffy has the gum gum ability- he stretches like rubber. There are many that all grant unique abilities."

"Zoan users can change into a single animal, as well as a halfway form. There are 4 categories under this- normal zoan such as a falcon, tiger or snake, aincent zoan, or animals that have fallen extinct (such as dinosaurs and mammoths), mythical zoan- mythical creatures such as ruby's Gryphon and my ability, and artificial zoan- fake devil fruits."

"The last is logia. Logia users are made of an element, and can muni pupate the element as well. Gas, smoke, magma, light, water- all of these. They're only hurt when hit with arrangement haki, or if the abilities natural weakness is found (electricity on rubber, water on sand, etc.)"

Dextra took a deep breath, finishing her lecture. Ruby had chaned back to a hamster and rested on Dextra's shoulder. "And there ya have it..."

"Is that a fact." Lenom said, pondering the information Dextra had shared with him about devil fruits. "Maybe if I somehow acquired one of those Logia, I could use my Zeroth MultiForm longer…" he muttered the last part.

"I know more about them then most others. I have a good skill in identifying them by appearance alone." she responded, smiling slightly. Ruby had just burrowed into her pocket, and just rested herself. The small rodent was bored.

"Anyways, what do you plan on teaching me first?" Dextra asked, eyes wide in anticipation.

"The first order of business would be to teach you how to draw out and utilize your Qi. Now, what would be the best method to do so…" Lenom paced around for a moment in thought before snapping his fingers. "Ah-hah! I know, the washer and string trick." Lenom's palm glowed with golden light, and a string with a washer tied to one end and a slipknot on the other appeared in Lenom's hand. He crouched down and held out his creation for Dextra to take.

"Slip this on your middle finger and hold your arm out. Then focus on moving the pendant. I'll be using my telekinetic abilities to prevent your arm from moving, which will mean the only thing that will move the washer and string well be the signals your brain sends through your arm."

Dextra slipped her middle finger through the string before raising it up to eye level. Sure enough, she found that her arm wouldn't move. A small panic clutched at her chest, before she managed to subdue it. This wasn't like getting caught by marines or pirates. It was just training... No Orpheus bands, no Caesar. None of that.

She let out a small sigh before focusing her willpower on the small pendant. It took a good moment, but eventually the item rocked a bit before settling back down. Her brain was more focused on other things, such as how telekinesis worked, and how this all was related to haki.

Lenom grew impatient. For goodness sakes, even someone with a Power Level of 5 would be able to move the string and washer almost instantly. He tightened his telekinesis enough to cause a brief but sharp shot of pain. "You're not focusing. The purpose of this exercise is the learn how to use the energy inside you to effect objects with nothing but willpower." the Citru-seijin hissed.

Dextra let out a small yelp when the pressure increased, even if it was momentary. It was reminding her of many things that had happened before. The Orpheus armlet situation, the attack from Doflamingo. "S... Stop it... I don't want this anymore..." She whimpered, keeping her gaze strained downwards.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mari was reluctant to "attack" him, but he seemed okay with it. Maybe she would just leave the vibration frequency at a low level. The invisible "arms" were released and lunged at their next victim.

Lenom made small precision movements in order to dodge the Vectors. "You're still holding back, I can tell. Maybe I'll have to trick your brain into thinking you're in danger. SAAYO!" Lenom sent out a wave of "killing intent" that even an untrained person would be able to sense.

Mari's vectors reacted with a vibration frequency increase and lashing out at what they saw as the threat. She crossed her arms, watching the vector arms that were unseen to anyone but her at this time. Her eyes stopped following them to lock onto those of Lenom's. She didn't really understand why he wanted her to attack him; it made little sense.

Lenom was forced to put a bit of effort into his movements dodging the new stream of vectors. At one point he actually had to dodge with such speed it left behind an afterimage. Lenom put his hands together a few times, which turned into a golf clap. "Impressive, most impressive. I'd rate your power at… 1 Raditz, or 1200 in the archaic scouter system."

Mari wasn't sure of what he meant by that, but muttered a simple, "Okay." She uncrossed her arms and began to fiddle with the hem of her shirt with her fingers. 'That was stupid' a voice whispered in her head, 'Should have killed him.' Mari shook her head, pushing away the thought of it.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lenom growled and released the telekinetic hold on Dextra's arm. "This is a waste of my time. I can't train someone with such a pitiful lack of resolve."

"Her talents may not lie on the battlefield. Hmmm…" Kibito Kai scratched the back of his head thoughtfully before a lightbulb appeared over the Supreme Kai's head. "Dextra-chan, do you by any chance have experience with engineering?"

Lack of resolve? Her, a lack of resolve?

Snap.

Dextra remained silent, not answering the Supreme Kai's statement. Her brain had lost all feeling for a moment, as if the system had sparked silent. Then, it rebooted. Not as it did before, however.

Thoughts were traveling again, like a high speed train on steroids stuck in a circle. Each one was colliding with another, calculating, solving, analyzing. After a moment, she sat herself up and stood. She had a wide grin across her face- one that showed a clear lack of sanity.

She twitched slightly, holding her shaking hands behind her in an attempt to still them. All the thoughts were muting out all the unnecessary information, only bothering with calculations. Calculate.

"Okay then," she said, her voice a twisted sort of tone. "It seems I'm of no use, then. Now, I'm assuming you could easily make another warp, back to the location I was in? Given a margin of around 0.7639 miles off, given the situation. Am I correct?" Her brain was simply calculating facts, numbers, info. That's all she needed to run on for now. She had puzzles she could solve. She could train her devil fruit without some lemon head.

She'd show her 'lack of resolve'.

Lenom felt Dextra's power level spike when something inside her snapped. A golden peach-shaped fruit grew in reaction to Lenom's shock from his leaf-like hair. Soon it became too large and fell to the ground. It was an Ensenji. Consuming the fruit would result in a massive power increase.

The Supreme Kai chuckled. As a god, he of course had been aware all Dextra needed was a little push. "I don't think you'll be able to go back the way you came, Dextra-chan. But I never said you wouldn't be of use. You just might not shine the brightest on the frontlines. But strategy and tactics are often more important than raw power. Why don't you try moving the washer with your mind again this time, only this time try and focus on having it defy gravity."

Dextra gained a bit of a disturbed look on her face, before regaining the 'composure' she had. "Why the heck... Should I do... Anything... For the likes... Of you..." She hissed, her fists clenched in anger. Plans for escape, destruction, destruction and any other possibility were compressing down in her head already. "I'll... Learn to fight... Without... The help... Of YOU!"

The Supreme Kai flinched at Dextra's outburst and waved his hands placating. "Woah, calm down a little, Dextra-chan. Don't take it out on me, Lenom's the one who acted like a jerk, so I can understand why you're mad at him."

"Just get with the program already and follow the Pecking Order, kid. It goes like this: there's villians, civilians" Lenom pointed at Dextra before continuing "righteous warriors with great power, Lower Kais, heroes that saved galaxies and the universe," Lenom gestured at himself before pointing to the Supreme Kai. "And Kibito Kai-dono. If you don't like it, I'll be taking you off the Sacred World of the Kais.

"Oh, I'm not going anywhere with you." Dextra stated, eyes wide and voice low. "I'm going BACK, and I'm just gonna continue my puzzles. The worlds just a giant puzzle... Maybe I'll solve this one..." She muttered, seeming to 'ponder' this for a moment. She sighed, looking up. "I guess... I'll go alone, seeing you won't take me back to my goal. I worked hard on that puzzle..." She looked around one last time before straightening up and analyzing the area. Materials, minerals, everything. Flee chance, everything was being processed. It was even scaring poor Ruby, with how fast it was.

"Lenom-kun, you're not helping." Kibito Kai growled.

Lenom shrugged before sharing his thoughts telepathically with his boss. Hey, I was going to say it went her, the dirt on the Sacred Planet of the Kais, the worms inside of the dirt on the Sacred Planet of the Kais, your pervert ancestor, myself, then you.

Well thank goodness you didn't. You know you can be a real prick sometimes.

I have to protect my image. Lenom countered with a shrug.

A thought came to the Supreme Kai, one that made him feel embarrassed he hadn't recalled earlier. "I just remembered a significant detail that has been in the back of my mind for a few centuries. There might be a way to return you to the place you came from without having to defeat Nucleus. There exist artifacts of particular significance in this universe that can grant wishes-"

"Over my dead body!" Lenom interjected harshly. "You can't seriously be suggesting to use Dragonballs just to send this girl back to her own dimension. Besides, I don't even think the Eternal Dragon would be able to grant such a wish."

A way to get back? Eternal dragon? Dextra spent a few seconds processing this. Dragon fights often turned out violent, but she did win a few before (Vegapunks dragons couldn't match the quezacoatl's power). Maybe if she beat it, then she could steal these 'DragonBalls' from it. "Where is this dragon?" Dextra stated, her voice low and calculating.

"Currently in the Realm of the Eternal Dragons. There are a few sets of Dragonballs that are used to-" Kibito Kai started to explain before Lenom unceremoniously covered the god's mouth.

"不要告訴她." Lenom said in his native language. "I'm not going to have another group of Shadow Dragons because you tell a complete stranger about the Dragonballs."

At this point, Dextra didn't give a darn about the argument. "Just let me go back to my freaking puzzle, or..." Dextra stopped when she realized she didn't exactly have an 'or' to use. She couldn't even see or hear her opponents, save the static info getting caught and used for data. There was no 'or'.

Lenom let out a yelp as the Supreme Kai bit his hand. "Ouch! You bit my hand!"

Kibito Kai crossed his arms. "You covered my mouth."

"You bit my flopping hand!"

"You covered my mouth!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Lenom looked Mari over again, this time trying to determine the kind of life she had lived. Her clothes were threadbare and stained with blood much older than the fresh blood that she had entered the planet covered in. He spotted several scars over her body, and he thought he saw dark circles under her eyes. "Do you need anything before we commence with your training? New clothes, food, a bath?" he asked abruptly.

"I'm fine," Mari muttered, not looking up at Lenom with her response. She could not ask much of a stranger, nor trust one enough to begin even doing so. It wasn't like she had not gotten used to being in the state of which she was, for it had been so long that she had been like this.

Lenom had a look of understanding on his face. He also could detect the tone in her voice that said she wasn't fine. He gathered a large mass of energy to his hand, enough to annihilate a planet. But destruction was easy, creation was hard work. "Clothes Beam!" he intoned, the energy converting itself into matter, and a wardrobe appeared with all variety of fashionable yet functional clothing. "That is easily my most metro attack." Lenom remarked. "I think you should change your outfit regardless. I don't like the smell of those blood-soaked rags you're wearing." on further thought, Lenom reached into a pouch and pulled out what looked like a Lima bean, only it glowed with mystic energy. "Have a Senzu too while you're at it. It's tasteless, but it heals all wounds and restores your stamina."

"Um... Thanks," Mari responded, accepting his gifts. She was secretly overjoyed, but dared not let that emotion cross her face. Her past experience on earth, made her wonder why humans were so un-accepting and an alien stranger was showing more kindness to her than her own family ever had. It was her mother's fault that she was like this anyway... Mari didn't ask to be born with the mutation making her a Diclonius.

Lenom gave Mari some privacy to change, even though he was a stamen and not a male. He didn't want to add being perceived as a pervert to the list of things people didn't like about him.

"What now?" Mari questioned Lenom, once she was done changing. She was curious as to were this so called training was headed and what the point of it even was. Also, the things that Lenom kept mentioning made little sense and were not of her knowledge. It was weird.

"Next comes training to use Qi. Qi is the life energy that resides in all living things. You seem to already be able to use Qi to a certain extent regarding the force you demonstrated your offensive capabilities. But from what I infer, there is a limit to how far your ability can reach." Lenom explained.

"Okay," Mari responded. Half of that just went in one ear and out the other, only certain words stuck; Qi, extent, force, capabilities and limit. She didn't question any of it though, she didn't really care enough. Mari was just going along with this whole 'training' thing without care or question.

"Mari-chan, are you even interested in receiving training from me? Because if you're not, I have other things I could be doing. There are thousands of people who would give an arm for the opportunity you have. I could teach you techniques that could neutralize millions of hostile opponents in one fell swoop, survive attacks that would vaporize entire continents, defeat opponents that dwarf you in terms of raw strength, or avoid conflict altogether. But if you aren't eager to learn such skills, I won't teach them." Lenom said, hovering off the ground with his arms crossed.

Mari felt her mind being invaded; the voice. 'Kill him. Kill him and then we can go kill everything else I can find...' Her stomach clenched in alarm. She didn't want to kill him or anyone else here. This place was different anyways; they had power, unlike the humans on Earth that she had slain. "No." Mari snapped, out loud, realizing she did so, caught herself by speaking to Lenom, "I want to learn."

Lenom gave a nod of acknowledgement. "Fair enough. Now, from what I gathered from Kibito Kai's comments, you have some mental or psychological affliction that causes you to loose yourself and go on a homicidal outburst. That will have to go before I build up your prowess or teach you any techniques. Have you ever gone into meditation?"

"No, I haven't," Mari answered. Mental or psychological affliction? That made her sound like some kind of psychopath. Well... That actually _was_ pretty accurate... Considering that a little voice caused her to lose control of herself murder countless amounts of people... Yeah, she was pretty much that.

"This is going to be a _loooong_ training session." Lenom muttered under his breath. "Okay, well in that case, I'll have to walk you through it. The first step is to get into a comfortable sitting position. Then close your eyes and try to visualize yourself in the most serene location you can conceive." Lenom frowned as he looked around at his surroundings. The Sacred World of the Kais fit the bill pretty nicely of what he was asking Mari to picture in her mind. But then again, as an oxygen-breather, she probably had different ideas of what qualified as relaxing.

"Okay, that sounds easy enough," Mari answered. She sat down and crossed her legs before closing her eyes. A serene location? What would that be to her? She had to think about that one. The picture started to unfold in her mind, it was somewhere she had once been. A cliffside that stood over the waters of the ocean, with waves crashing against the shore line, the ocean breeze swirling around and the chatter of seagulls overhead... The sun reflected off of the crystal blue water and the horizon stretched for miles... This place was one she had visited when she when she was still a young girl, still an innocent "human" and before the Diclonius in her awakened.

"You're doing very well." Lenom said softly, guiding his pupil's meditation by helping block out external stimuli that would be a bit too much for someone with no meditation experience to ignore. He was sitting in the seiza position he used for meditation. "Now, focus on the things that trouble you, and quash them. If I they manage and to overwhelm you, I will assist and help you overcome it, but don't take my help for granted."

'Focus on the things that trouble you...' Mari thought. What was it exactly that troubled her? It really was herself... That darker version of her... a split personality... all that the dåmn voice drew out. How do you get rid of something that is part of you? You don't.

It was her that she had come to focus on and who was now part of what she was envisioning; the darker half of herself. How do you get rid of... yourself?

"You don't have to let that person be a part of you anymore. Repent of the wrongs your dark side has committed. Grieve for the victims of your madness. Despise and detest the insanity that defiled your innocence and took the lives of many." Lenom said calmly.

'You can't do that. I've been here since the beginning and I'll be here until the end. Just kill him. Why haven't you yet? Do it. It would be easy. Let me take control... let me release my power... Let me kill him. Why not? You're pathetic. You are my pet, all the time. This half of you wouldn't survive alone.'

_The darkness of my soul consumes all, soon the sky shall be no more._

_Lock it up deep inside, and throw away the key. _

_Nevermore shall it breathe, but always will it hurt me. _

_Memories will have to stay, haunting me with the past._

The sea was now dark and turbulent seeming as though it was hiding some deep secret beneath its murky waters. A few yards away, two seagulls stood silent, ominously gazing at the ocean's surf. Their stillness was unsettling as only moments ago they had squawked and fluttered about. The sky above was gray and stony, such a contrast to the bright sunshine that had shone down on not long ago. The ocean was angry, the waves crashed against the seaside with a growing violent force.

"I do not need you. You are not welcome here anymore." Mari snapped at the dark version of herself, her fists clenching down by her sides.

The ocean roared, it's waves violently leaping up and consuming the cursed Mari in a hurricane of dark water. The waves sunk back down into the deep whirlpool that awaited, dragging her down with it. Then it was over. The dark water grew still, with small waves lapping up over the shore. Mari stared at it, her eyes holding the reflection of the water like mirrors. The seagulls had not moved. They stood silent on the lonely beach on the cold, lifeless sand. They, too seemed mesmerized by the dark and lonely sea.

"Good work. You have confronted your inner demons and come through your trial reborn and awakened to your true potential." Lenom commented soothingly.

"True potential?" Mari questioned, opening her eyes and leaving the waters of the lonely ocean behind in her mind. Her mind felt like it had an absence... A good absence. She felt like she could think clearer; think without the influence of her tainted counterpart.

Lenom nodded slowly to Mari. "Previously you had relied upon your impure counterpart to fight your battles for you. But that half of you knew nothing of restraint, and made no distinction between threats and innocent bystanders, and slaughtered with murderous abandon like a savage beast. Your true potential cannot be achieved if you fight like a berserker. No, your true potential lies in the 'Sei' discipline of martial arts."

Lenom snapped his fingers and a Qi-sensitive board appeared behind him. A circle split in two halves faded into view. One of the halves was labeled 靜 Sei and the other 動 Dou. Both sides had figures in martial arts stances. The figures on the Sei half were glowed internally while the ones on the Dou released flares of fluorescent light from their bodies.

"A Sei type martial artist hides their intention to fight, instead focusing on sensing the environment, then releases it quickly in reponse to danger. This principle of reacting instead of being aggressive is why it is called Sei 靜, silence or stillness. A Sei type of martial artist fights not with power or anger, but with talent, skills, and wit." Lenom continued, figuring he'd be saving some questions as to what was meant by "Sei".


End file.
